Back to Love
by awesomesauce838
Summary: A story of Fourtris. What happens when Tris and her friends go on vacation and meet a certain blue eyed boy? There will be Fourtris, Urlene, Christina x Will, and Zeke x Shauna. Unfinished story. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day. The day when my friends and I go on vacation for two weeks to Hawaii. It is 5:48 right now, we are supposed to take off at 8:00 bit we have flexibility because we are taking my family's private jet. I am already all packed, I just have to eat then put all my stuff in my car and drive Christina's house where we are all meeting. I have to be there in 22 minutes. I get out of bed and text Christina.

T: Hey, 2days the day!

C: YEAH! I AM SOOO EXCITED!

T: Calm down no need 2 scream. I practically hear u from here!

C: K, u will b here by 5:10 right?

T: Yep, I have 2 go load my car.

C: K, c u soon!

T: Byeeeee.

I go run to the bathroom and brush my teeth, wash my face, and pull my hair into a high messy bun with a thin navy head band. I go back to my room and pull on black leggings, navy sweater, grey combat boots, and put my aviators on top of my head. I grab my phone and toiletries and run down stairs. I grab vanilla yogurt with blueberries and eat it as fast as humanly possible. I grab my 2 bags and put them in the trunk of my car.

My parents and brother, Caleb, are touring colleges around the country and are never home anyway. My mom owns Dauntless Black, which is one of the biggest high end designer clothes lines in the world and my dad is a retired professional swimmer. Due to my parents jobs, one can call us filthy rich. I have 2 cars a blue Corvette ZR1 Sports Car and a red 2003 Ferrari Enzo. We also have houses all over the world: one in Chicago, where we go to school most of the time, one in Hawaii, one in Paris, one in London, one in New York, one in Seoul (Korea), and one in Australia. Also, I may or may not be the top swimmer in the world in six events. I am also a runner, I have the world record in six events also, that is why people call me six.

Once all my bags are in my car I back out of my garage and press the button on my dashboard to my my guards open the front gate. As I pull down the really long drive way I can already see the flashes of the paparazzi outside. I roll up my one way glass windows. Even with the blacked out windows the paparazzi are still asking questions. "Are you looking for a boyfriend on vacation?" "What do you think about the 2016 Olympics in Rio?" I just say "no, I am not looking for a boyfriend" and drive off leaving all the other questions unanswered.


	2. Chapter 2

It is a five minute drive to Christina's house. She also is really rich, she is actually also a Olympic runner and and a world record, but her main profession is modeling. The are 5 of us going to Hawaii together. When I get to Christina's house I open the gate and park my car in her 7 car garage. We hang out so much that I actually have keys to her house and my own parking spot in her garage. I unlock the door and walk in to see Christina straightening her hair while cooking oatmeal, trying on various shoes, and calling someone. Wow, she is good at multitasking. Of course being the model she is she is wearing black skinny jeans off the shoulder black crop top and a chunky silver necklace and matching earring. Her hair is fish tailed. At the moment she has 4 in black ankle high boots. I walk in and hear Marlene, Lynn and Shauna pull into to the driveway. She hangs up to phone and pours the oat meal into a bowl. "Hey Tris, Limo should be here in 5." "Okay, let me grab my stuff." I go grab my stuff and put it in the mudroom and go out to help Marlene who is trying to bring in 4 bags at once. She is wearing a long black and white striped maxi dress with 2 inch wedges. "Hey, Mar!" "Hi, Tris" "Shauna and grumpy pants are still in the car." I laugh, knowing how bad Lynn is with mornings. Normally no one talks to her before she has had her morning coffee. I grab one of her bags and bring it inside. Lynn and Shauna come in. Lynn looks like a wreck she is wearing baggy black sweat pants a giant school tee shirt and nike flip flops.

Shauna looks surprisingly good. She is wearing and extra long black shirt that she belted with a silver belt and navy leggings with sperry boat shoes. She is two years older than the rest of us. She is 19 and will be a senior next year. She has an august birthday so she is on the older side. What she doesn't know is that because my Hawaii house and few extra rooms I invited her boyfriend Christina's boyfriend and Marlene's boyfriend and told them they could bring a couple friends. Zeke, Shauna's boy friend is planning in proposing to her. They have been going out since the end of 8th grade.

I see a black limo pull up in front of the gate so I open it for him. I shout "The limo is here." I grab my bags and roll them out to the limo. I open the door, the inside has many seats, a mini bar, and a coffee maker, thank god for caffeine. Zeke, Will, and Uriah all flew out yesterday so they can surprise their girlfriends. The rest of the girls get in the limo and the first thing Lynn does is pour herself a giant cup of coffee with no cream but 8 sugars. Gross. I hear a shriek that could only be made by one person, Christina. Ewwwwwww! There is a moth! Get it away from me! We all turn to laugh at Christina who is freaking out and swatting at one small moth. Eventually the moth goes away and we all pile into the limo and drive off.

*Time Skip*

We pull up next to the private part of the airport and unload our bags. I pay the limo driver and we roll our bags to security. We don't have to wait in any lines because we are flying private. We go to gate D64 and board the plane. Christina and Marlene are having issues pulling all of their luggage down the isle of the plane. They end up making three trips. We sit down and take off. I pull out my phone and log into the planes wifi. Then I text the boys saying we are on the plane ant to prepare of us the be there in 10 hours and to prepare.


End file.
